¿Y si Dios no nos viera?
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Aunque Dios no nos viera posiblemente seguiría estando mal. Aunque no nos viera seguiría siendo un pecado. Aunque no nos viera me es prohibido amarte pero... ¿Por que cuando me tomas de la mano y sonríes así mi mente se queda en blanco, siento avispas en el estomago y simplemente quiero mandar todas esas creencias muy a la mierda? Todo es tu culpa, idiota Feliciano.


**Y esto lo hace la maldita inspiración que llega cuando se le da la regalada gana y da ideas locas a las 12 de la mañana. Cualquier queja con la Inspiración por favor.**

 **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: Incesto, Slash. Yaoi. Si no te gusta no leas y si te gusta que disfrutes.**

 **Capitulo único: Pecador.**

 _¿Y si Dios no nos viera entonces estaría bien?_

Probablemente la respuesta seguiría siendo un rotundo no. Pero aun así Lovino Vargas no podía evitar hacerse esa pregunta mientras caminaba con paso tortuosamente lento a la iglesia.

El era católico, su abuelo era católico, incluso sus "conocidos cercanos" lo eran... Entonces, ¿por que continuaba sintiendo eso hacia la persona menos indicada?

Algunas veces pensaba que se debía a algún desorden, no le podía encontrar otra alternativa. Otras veces pensaba que simplemente era morbo propiciado por curiosidad típica de la adolecencia pero ya contaba con 19 años, era un joven y la excusa de que sus hormonas causaban todo perdía fuerza con cada día que pasaba.

Entonces llego a la conclusión de que estaba enfermo.

Estaba enfermo, punto final. Y la única manera de sanar ese mal era acudir al Dios que lo podía sanar. Un Dios único y verdadero que estaba dispuesto a acunarlo en sus brazos una vez que entendiera que lo que hacia era un pecado.

Pero...¿Y si Dios no los viera? ¿Seguiria estando mal entonces?

Y volvía a responderse a si mismo que seguiría estando mal. Por que para el, para Lovino Vargas, era un completo pecado amar.

Amar, como se escuchaba. Se supone que en un mundo perfecto la gente podría amar a quien quisiera sin el temor de los prejuicios de la sociedad y de seres supremos. Se supondría que todos los seres humanos pueden amar y ser felices pero... Por lastima no vivían en ese mundo utópico.

El mundo en donde vivían dictaba que una relación correcta era entre un hombre y una mujer, esa era la ley de los cielos y no podía ser de una manera distinta. Pero el muchacho castaño de ojos olivas amaba a un hombre, y para colmo de males no era cualquier hombre... Era nada más y nada menos que su hermano menor; Feliciano Vargas.

Por eso estaba enfermo, por eso estaba pecando, por eso... Todo. Era su culpa. El tenia la culpa de sentir unos sentimientos tan impuros por su hermano y a pesar de asquearse a si mismo no podía dejar de sentirlos.

Ojala Dios lo escuchara de una buena vez y le dijera como amar a una mujer, la hermosa y encantadora Emma por ejemplo. Ojala Dios tomara un poco de su tiempo para guiarlo por el buen camino y lo ayudará a dejar de ser un pecador. Ojala tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacer todo aquello por si mismo.

Pero era hombre, con todos los defectos habidos y por haber, era débil.

Dios, ¿Si ser fuerte es justicia ...entonces la debilidad es un crimen? Ojala no, por que entonces además de enfermo, además de pecador y de mal hermano también seria un criminal.

Y todo esto por unos estúpidos sentimientos que se negaban a salir de su cabeza. Ah, si tan solo Dios no los viera para que por una vez fuera sincero consigo mismo y con Feliciano.

Al llegar a la iglesia detuvo sus pasos, se quedo viendo a la pared y sin previo aviso se comenzó a dar golpes en la cabeza contra ella. No muy fuertes, no muy leves, suficientes para dejar un chichón.

–Listo...ahora esos malditos pensamientos debieron de haber salido si o si.

Y conforme con aquello entro a la iglesia sintiéndose levemente mareado. Encontró a su familia parada, repitiendo algunos versos. Se aserco a ellos y se quedo parado junto a su hermano, a su perdición. Pensar que la persona que lo estaba haciendo caer en un hoyo estaba parada junto a el, sonriendo, tranquilo... Era irónico.

Si los pensamientos y sentimientos impuros no salían por si solos el los iba obligar a salir pero...

...Demonios, su piel se erizo y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente cuando sintió la mano de su hermano tomar la suya. Y todo se fue a la mierda, su cerebro quedo en blanco por esta pequeña acción.

Ojala que Dios no los estuviera viendo... Ojala. Pero... Que Dios tan cruel era aquel, por el simple hecho de prohibir amar.

En un movimiento vergonzoso y tímido incluso entrelazo sus dedos con los de Feliciano que parecía mas feliz que nunca. Lovino se limito a mirar a cualquier otro lado pidiendo perdón en silencio.

Pidiendo perdón por que después de todo, si le pedían escoger entre Dios y Feliciano, entre lo moral y su mellizo, entre su pase al cielo y su hermanito menor... Joder, pues estaba jodido. Por que sin lugar a dudas lo eligiria a el.

Y lo que mas miedo le daba era saber que su amor era correspondido.

 _OuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuOOuO_

 **Y si, esto lo escribí hoy, a las 12:41 de la madrugada cuando la inspiración me llego de imprevisto y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad después de semanas sin ideas.**

 **Gracias por leer esta locura, no se si haya cometido OoC pero espero que no. ¡Viva el Itacest! En esto me baso por que Italia siempre ha sido un país muy muy religioso y en parte me inspiro la unificación de Italia cuando se pusieron incluso en contra del vaticano.**

 **¡Reviews son bien recibidos igual que favs y followers!**


End file.
